


Il Vento Addosso

by Dylanation



Category: Naruto
Genre: Adult Naruto Uzumaki, Age Difference, Aged-Up Character(s), Aged-Up Naruto Uzumaki, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Outcast Sasuke Uchiha, Outsider Sasuke Uchiha, Tattoos, adult/teen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:02:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24630496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dylanation/pseuds/Dylanation
Summary: "Hai mai desiderato qualcuno, Sasuke?"
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Il Vento Addosso

I prati sconfinati si sono ormai trasformati in distese giallognole ed aride, la terra secca si alterna a sterpaglie bruciate dal sole, dal caldo, dall'assenza d'acqua. È il primo giorno dopo mesi in cui le nuvole riprendono a passare in cielo e Sasuke le guarda speranzoso ed infastidito contemporaneamente. Ci sarebbe davvero bisogno di pioggia, ma le superstizioni del posto parlano chiaro: le tempeste portano cambiamenti. E Sasuke odiava i cambiamenti.

Ad ogni modo quelle sono nuvole troppo bianche, troppo gonfie, troppo brillanti... è impossibile che portino pioggia. Ed infatti nel corso della giornata portano solo ombre, disegni astratti, orizzonti diversi dal solito. Vivere non è mai stato così noioso.

  


  


È in pieno pomeriggio che il rombo di una moto spacca il silenzio ed i trentadue abitanti del villaggio escono a guardare di che si tratti, è raro che qualcuno passi da quelle parti per caso ed ancora più raro è che qualcuno lo faccia di proposito.

  


La prima cosa che Sasuke nota, venendo letteralmente trapassato senza possibilità di scampo, sono gli occhi azzurro libertà del ragazzo che scende dalla moto ai margini dell'accampamento. Ha blu jeans aderenti ed una canottiera bianca a costine, un giubbotto di pelle vera consunto e polveroso, l’epidermide scottata dal sole, un grosso tatuaggio a lato della gola. Sorride, ed è un altro dettaglio che stona completamente con la diffidenza delle trentadue persone che cominciano a guardarlo sempre più incuriosite. Sono discendenti di nomadi, sono reietti, sono outsider, sono emarginati. Ma quel ragazzo non ha paura e non ha tentennamenti, si toglie il casco ed il giallo dorato dei suoi capelli colora ancora di più la sua immagine già piuttosto rumorosa. Sasuke non si è mai sentito tanto in bianco e nero.

  


È un documentarista, vuole solo scattare foto e non pretende che gli abitanti compaiano in esse. Vuole solo raccontare di questi scenari a cui nessuno presta mai attenzione, l'intento del suo articolo è smontare pezzo per pezzo le convinzioni di chi pensa che la realtà sia una soltanto. Il capo dell'accampamento gli dà il permesso, ma è chiaro come il sole che non l'abbia preso in simpatia. Mette in guardia gli altri trentuno abitanti su questo straniero, punta un dito verso il cielo e "Anche se non hanno portato acqua, queste nuvole hanno portato pioggia."

  


Sasuke verso sera ha indossato la logora e larga maglia a maniche lunghe, il pre-deserto ha un'escursione termica che non perdona. I pantaloni, comunque, restano quelli corti di lino color sacco di yuta perché non ne ha un altro paio. 

  


Raggiunge lo straniero dagli occhi color libertà vicino alla roulotte che ha preso fuoco due anni prima rimasta in disuso, corrosa dal nero e dalla ruggine, prossima all'accartocciarsi su se stessa.

Quando quell'azzurro incredibile si punta su di lui, Sasuke fa una smorfia quasi di dolore, le sue sopracciglia naturalmente sottili si contraggono infastidite.

  


"Ciao" lo saluta lo straniero sollevando una mano che è grande, abbronzata, tatuata fino alle dita. 

  


Il bisnonno di Sasuke neanche lo parlava, l'inglese. Questo straniero è fortunato che i tempi siano cambiati anche tra gli usi ed i costumi del loro accampamento.

  


"Quanto rimarrai?"

  


"Quanto serve, se non mi mandate via prima."

  


"E se ti dicessi di andartene?"

  


"Me ne andrei."

  


Sasuke sbuffa, incrocia le braccia al petto, cerca il significato dei simboli tatuati sulla pelle dello straniero.

  


"Posso farti una foto?"

  


"Quegli affari rubano l'anima."

  


Vede la faccia abbronzata riempirsi di stupore, guardare l'obbiettivo della macchina fotografica e cercare una risposta a quella superstizione di cui non sapeva assolutamente niente.

  


"Posso provare a farti un ritratto, allora?"

  


"Sai disegnare?"

  


I capelli biondi si scuotono nell'aria quando il ragazzo nega con la testa.

"Ma vorrei ricordarmi di te."

  


Sasuke non trova un senso a nulla di ciò che sta accadendo, a partire dal motivo per cui abbia sentito l'esigenza di curiosare più da vicino gli affari dello straniero.

Se ne va senza nemmeno rispondere, si allontana il più in fretta possibile e si chiude la porta della catapecchia alle spalle. 

  


Quella notte sogna un cavallo che corre tra fiumi e praterie. Un cavallo il cui manto ha gli stessi disegni della pelle del ragazzo che vorrebbe rubargli l'anima.

  


  


  


"L'hai costruita tu?" 

  


Le nuvole sembrano le stesse del giorno precedente, Sasuke si è seduto per terra a qualche metro dallo sconosciuto che oggi non scatta fotografie, ma scrive senza sosta.

  


"Cosa?"

  


Indica quella moto fatta di metallo scintillante ma impolverato, incastri di carrozzeria ed iniettori.

  


"Oh... no no, l'ho comprata."

  


Continua a non sapere perché abbia deciso di passare il suo tempo con lo straniero, gli altri del villaggio hanno provato a dissuaderlo ma hanno desistito quasi subito conoscendo la sua ostinata testardaggine.

  


"Con soldi?"

  


"Sì, parecchi anche."

  


Ride da solo ed è un suono brillante e pulito. A Sasuke fa male il petto.

  


"Sei un uomo ricco?"

  


Lo straniero ride di più, lo stomaco di Sasuke si stringe ancora e ancora.

  


"Neanche un po'."

  


Opta per il silenzio e per tutto il resto del tempo rimane lì ad intrecciare sterpaglie, ad intagliare legno vecchio e completamente disidratato.

  


  


  


"Tra quanto te ne andrai?"

Glielo chiede sempre, almeno due volte al giorno, e di tramonti insieme ne hanno già passati cinque.

La risposta dello straniero però è cambiata rispetto a quella sera di fronte alla roulotte bruciata.

"Quando mi chiederai di andarmene."

  


  


  


Sono sette notti che sogna cose che non ha mai visto, decide di partire dal principio e ripensa a quel cavallo troppo veloce per essere vero.

  


“Tu sai cosa c'è dopo quelle dune?”

  


“Non ci sei mai andato?”

  


Sasuke scuote la testa in segno di negazione, il chiarore del cielo è inghiottito dai suoi occhi, ma le nuvole ci galleggiano sopra.

  


“Vuoi andarci?”

  


“Solo se mi ci porti con quella.”

  


Lo straniero sorride, il cuore di Sasuke ci si è abituato ed ora sta bene quando succede, non soffre più.

  


Basta mezz'ora di vento in faccia, di sussulti sulla terra secca e disassata, di contatto diretto con la schiena grossa e calda del ragazzo alla guida. Basta una mezz'ora così e Sasuke dà una spiegazione a tutti i suoi sogni ed a quelle nuvole senza pioggia.

  


“Domani voglio che tu te ne vada.”

  


Gli occhi azzurri hanno pennellate di tramonto dentro, è ancora in sella alla moto mentre Sasuke è sceso ed ha calpestato sabbia più morbida su cui nessuno forse ha mai messo piede.

  


“Va bene, te l'avevo promesso.”

  


“Non hai capito.”

Sasuke torna alla moto, ci sale sopra mettendo le spalle contro al manubrio, il viso rivolto verso la faccia confusa e sempre più abbronzata dello straniero.

“Io vengo con te.”

  


“Tu vieni con me?”

  


Non gli risponde subito, appoggia i gomiti sul metallo dietro di sé, lo guarda ed è serio come non mai.

  


“Così non devi rubarmi l'anima per ricordarti di me.” 

  


Gli occhi azzurri si fanno più tondi, il sorriso ci mette poco a spigolarsi e cambiare l'espressione del viso marcato e pieno di sole calante.

  


"Puoi andartene da qui semplicemente volendolo?"

  


"Noi Uchiha siamo ognuno per sé. Mio padre non è più mio padre, mia madre non è più mia madre e mio fratello non è più mio fratello."

  


"E perché allora tutti stanno qui?"

  


"Perché non sanno cosa c'è oltre i nostri confini, e non sono interessati."

  


"Tu lo sei?"

  


Sasuke scende in avanti con il bacino sulle onde della lunga sella della moto, i suoi pantaloncini logori salgono, lo sguardo dello straniero cade sulle gambe sempre più scoperte ed il tatuaggio sulla sua gola trema nel deglutire.

  


"Non lo sono mai stato fino a che non sei arrivato qui."

  


Le mani grandi e piene di disegni si appoggiano sulle cosce nude, che sono bianchissime, sono sottilissime.

  


"Dimmi il tuo nome."

  


Gli occhi neri si induriscono. Il nome è qualcosa che per gli Uchiha è sacro, non si rivela con leggerezza, e lo straniero lo sa.

Lui ha scelto, però, e non tornerà indietro.

  


"Sasuke."

  


Le dita tatuate stanno scorrendo lentamente dalle rotule lungo tutto il quadricipite, risalendo, premendo.

  


"Tu sei troppo bello per il mondo reale, Sasuke."

  


"Stai dicendo che non mi vuoi portare con te?"

  


"Sto dicendo che ti vorranno tutti, là fuori."

  


Sasuke non capisce bene cosa lo straniero voglia dire. La bellezza non è qualcosa su cui lui abbia mai riflettuto granché, non è importante, non è niente di pratico.

  


"Non so di cosa tu stia parlando."

E non gli interessa neanche.

  


La sera sta scendendo in fretta, i blu ed i rossi si sono fatti più freddi e sono in totale armonia con i colori di Sasuke.

  


È un momento brevissimo quello in cui giorno e notte convivono nello stesso cielo ed è proprio in quell'istante piccolissimo che lo straniero sorride, si sporge in avanti piegandosi sul corpo magro e disteso dell'altro, gli stringe di più le gambe tra le mani, il suo viso arriva a sfiorare il suo collo sudato.

  


"Hai mai desiderato qualcuno, Sasuke?"

  


Non può smettere di ripetere il suo nome, lo fa apposta, ne è già ossessionato.

  


"Desiderato?"

  


La lingua del biondo lecca il salato e la polvere delle clavicole delineate, ingoia soddisfatto quella domanda che è anche una risposta.

  


"Dimmi perché ti stai offrendo a questa maniera."

  


"L'ho sognato."

  


Quella frase ha la capacità di fermare lo straniero, che si ritrae e guarda quegli occhi neri dal potere gravitazionale innegabile.

  


"Che significa?"

  


"Da quando sei arrivato sogno cose che non conosco, che non capisco... ed averti sopra di me è una di queste."

  


"Quanti anni hai, Sasuke?"

  


L'aria è già fresca, la pelle chiarissima si cosparge di brividi, il sudore si secca appiccicandosi implacabile.

  


"Quindici."

  


Lo straniero si chiede se le leggi americane abbiano potere anche in quel deserto dimenticato da Dio. Decide che no, se a Dio non importa di quel posto, perché dovrebbe importare alla legge americana?

  


Fa salire le mani ancora più su, sotto a quei pantaloncini troppo larghi, troppo rovinati, troppo cedevoli. Arriva agli inguini e si ferma lì, sull'attaccatura delle cosce su cui normalmente dovrebbero esserci elastici di mutande o boxer che Sasuke non porta.

  


"Ti tocchi mai da solo?"

  


La testa di capelli neri fa un cenno di assenso, ma "Non potrei farlo però" aggiunge.

"È che non voglio moglie... e sarebbe compito della moglie, farlo."

  


"Vi sposate già a quindici anni?"

  


"Anche prima, io sto solo evitando la cosa."

  


Gli occhi azzurri rimangono brillanti nonostante il cielo si sia fatto più scuro. A Sasuke non fa più male il cuore di fronte ad essi, però gli brucia la pancia e gli si tendono i muscoli. Sono reazioni che lo incuriosiscono terribilmente.

  


"E se volessi toccarti io cercheresti di evitare la cosa?"

  


"Tu non puoi diventare mia moglie."

  


"Io _non voglio_ diventarlo."

  


Sasuke sente il freddo, ma non ha freddo. Abbassa le mani e le appoggia su quelle molto più grandi dello straniero, preme e qualcosa dentro di sé lo costringe a respirare un po' più forte, a socchiudere gli occhi.

  


"Quindi perché mi vuoi toccare?"

  


"Perché ti desidero, Sasuke... è ciò di cui ti parlavo prima."

  


"Come si fa a capire quando desideri qualcosa?"

  


Lo straniero ride piano, è un suono bellissimo.

  


"Quando desideri qualcosa vuoi averlo vicino il più possibile, vuoi toccarlo, vuoi vederlo sotto ogni luce ed in ogni dettaglio, non puoi resistergli."

  


Sasuke sembra pensarci su, accarezza i polsi tatuati, segue le linee di inchiostro che formano onde ed angoli a lui sconosciuti. Il suo sesso si è indurito appena, rigonfia inequivocabilmente il tessuto leggerissimo.

  


"Qual è il tuo nome?"

  


È una domanda che non ha mai fatto a nessuno, è una domanda che aveva però posto nel sogno della notte precedente, risvegliandosi poi subito dopo.

  


"Naruto."

  


Le stelle e la luna puntellano già il cielo, ma non brillano. Sono appena accennate, fanno capolino nella serata tersa e bluastra.

  


"Penso di desiderarti, Naruto."

  


  


Quando la notte arriva, Sasuke ha due mani straniere dentro ai propri pantaloncini intente a muoversi contro la pelle tesa del suo sesso eccitato e più in basso, tra le pieghe calde in cui le sue cosce si congiungono.

Ha la bocca aperta e le labbra contratte, afferra i lati della motocicletta su cui si è quasi completamente sdraiato ed il calore gli monta dentro ad una velocità che proprio non ha mai provato prima.

  


"Ed io che credevo che non potessi essere più bello di così..."

  


Naruto è in mezzo alle sue gambe e lo sta guardando in un modo del tutto nuovo. Si è tolto la giacca di pelle ed i suoi muscoli pompano sfacciati tirando le linee nere dei tatuaggi che gli circondano braccia, spalle, trapezi, pettorali. Sasuke vuole vedere quei disegni nella loro interezza, è l'unico pensiero lucido che riesce ad avere mentre inizia a lasciare andare ansiti che affida alla notte ed alle stelle.

  


Ma non riesce a dire niente. Riesce solo a stringere fortissimo gli occhi ed a gemere parole nella sua lingua natia. Sta implorando di fare più forte, sta letteralmente supplicando di venire.

Naruto non capisce mezza parola ovviamente, eppure quei suoni lo eccitano tanto da farlo rispondere con la foga e la fame. Si lecca in fretta e furia i polpastrelli della mano sinistra, li riporta tra le natiche del ragazzino più bello che abbia mai visto nonostante abbia girato mezzo mondo per servizi fotografici ed articoli di giornale, lo accarezza con insistenza mentre non smette neanche un istante di stringergli il sesso nella destra. 

  


Lo fa venire così, straziandolo di tocchi invadenti e bagnati, sotto ad un manto di stelle selvagge, sopra al lungo dorso della sua motocicletta nera. E non gli è entrato dentro neanche con mezza falange solo perché lui stesso è stato travolto dal crescendo della situazione e non ha fatto in tempo a rendersi conto della potenza di ciò che stava facendo e vivendo. Dubita anche che Sasuke sappia come una cosa del genere possa essere fatta tra due maschi, ma il suo cazzo non è affatto contento di questa scelta razionale e misurata.

  


È quel ragazzino stravolto ed ansimante a portare l'attenzione su di lui, a guardarlo in un modo che gli trafigge cervello, stomaco e viscere.

  


"Voglio che tu me lo faccia ogni giorno, Naruto" dice tra i sospiri, allungando le mani sulle cosce massicce, coperte dagli stretti jeans chiari ormai sporchissimi della polvere degli ultimi sette giorni. Il biondo ride, ma non è la solita risata cristallina. È sporcata dal desiderio represso, dall'eccitazione ancora in circolo.

"E farò qualunque altra cosa tu mi insegnerai."

  


No, ora Naruto non ride più. Non può credere di aver trovato una persona del genere nell'esatto centro del nulla.

  


Sasuke è bagnato del suo stesso sperma, è più in disordine del solito. La notte gli dona tantissimo.

Si affretta a risalire con i suoi tocchi, arrivando fino a quel sistema di bottoni e cerniere che non conosce.

  


Il più grande sussulta, ferma quell’armeggiare inesperto e “Che fai?” Chiede stupito da quella presa di iniziativa.

  


Gli occhi neri lo guardando taglienti, infastiditi.

  


“Ti ho detto che ti desidero, quindi voglio toccarti come tu hai toccato me.”

  


Il sesso di Naruto pulsa a quelle parole, la sua lucidità ne risente fortemente. 

In un gesto di dita slaccia il bottone metallico dei jeans, la zip cede un po’ e l’abbassa poi del tutto.

  


Sasuke guarda scocciato l’ulteriore strato di tessuto a cui lui invece non è abituato, intrufola una mano al di sotto di esso ed in gola qualcosa gli si serra nel sentire quella consistenza tanto diversa dalla propria. 

  


“E tu quanti anni hai?”

  


Naruto capisce il nesso tra la situazione e la domanda, se ne compiace e già quello basta a sentire più forte l’urgenza di provare piacere. 

  


“Parecchi più di te” gli risponde per tagliare corto, per rimandare quella conversazione. 

  


Tira più giù l’elastico dei boxer, cerca di scoprire quanta più carne possibile, vuole venire e vuole farlo nel minor tempo possibile.

  


Gli occhi neri non si spostano un attimo da quel sesso duro e dal movimento della mano chiara ed inesperta su di esso, la faccia del ragazzino è arrossata e piena di ombre, l’espressione è concentrata e, forse involontariamente, affamata.

  


Naruto vorrebbe dire di non rendersi conto di quel che sta facendo, ma la verità è che lo sa benissimo.

Allunga una mano tra i capelli sottili e nerissimi, annodati ed impolverati. Afferra Sasuke per la testa e prima lo tira verso di sé e poi lo spinge in basso.

  


“Leccami, ragazzino.”

“Volevi che ti insegnassi, no?”

  


L’altro ha lineamenti contrariati, ma decide di fidarsi. Si china di propria volontà, appoggia la bocca sul sesso già umido di Naruto, tira fuori la lingua e lo lecca come gli è stato detto.

  


È il gemito che riceve in risposta alle sue lappate ad incentivarlo ad insistere, sono le indicazioni sempre più urgenti e prive di gentilezza del più grande a guidarlo nell’aprire le labbra e a muoversi in su e in giù per prendere in bocca quel cazzo da adulto fatto e finito.

  


Naruto viene in un orgasmo condito da parolacce e gemiti liberatori, bagna le labbra e le guance di Sasuke con la certezza di aver buttato fuori anche un pezzo d’anima.

L’altro si rimette a sedere piuttosto velocemente, si porta le dita al viso e tocca lo sperma di Naruto senza alcuna emozione sul volto.

  


Poi però tira fuori la lingua e risucchia il proprio labbro, assaggia qualche goccia e contrae le sopracciglia.

“Ha un sapore strano...” commenta come se niente fosse.

“Non è male.”

  


Il cuore di Naruto per poco non scoppia. Quel Sasuke è incredibile, non può esistere per davvero.

Gli mette una mano sulla guancia pulita neanche volesse constatare la sua effettiva esistenza, lo tocca fin oltre l’orecchio, gli accarezza i capelli.

  


“Vuoi ancora venire via con me?” Gli chiede mentre il petto gli martella di battiti e la testa gli fluttua leggera. 

  


“Mai stato più sicuro di qualcosa in vita mia.”

  


  


  


Quella notte il vento soffia forte come non succedeva da anni. Porta via sterpaglie, granelli di sabbia e teli che non erano stati ben legati ai rispettivi sostegni. Porta via anche quelle nuvole senza pioggia, porta via lo straniero e la sua moto, porta via Sasuke.

  


E adesso Sasuke il vento lo porta sempre addosso, mentre per quindici anni gli è stato quasi un estraneo. Se lo porta addosso nel girare per il paese a cavallo di quella moto su cui è stato toccato per la prima volta, se lo porta addosso stringendo la schiena di quel ragazzo che sembra essere fatto di sole e di libertà, se lo porta addosso nel lasciarsi condurre lungo panorami che mai avrebbe immaginato poter esistere. 

  


Adesso quando cade la pioggia vuole fermarsi ed a braccia aperte accoglierne quanta più possibile, in piedi in mezzo ad un campo o al centro di un parcheggio di città qualunque. Il più delle volte ride in mezzo alle gocce incessanti.

Le nuvole non lo turbano più, il bel tempo non è più la sua sicurezza.

Si sente al sicuro dappertutto, sì, ma Naruto deve essere insieme a lui. 

  


Il desiderio non si è attenuato neanche un po’, anzi è aumentato.

E lui vuole avere sempre addosso quel corpo colorato di inchiostro e melanina, vuole contorcersi sulle sue dita e contro alla sua bocca che, ha scoperto, sa di primavera.

  


L’importanza maniacale per i nomi è tutto ciò che gli è rimasto dei suoi primi quindici anni di vita, tanto che il suo non l’ha mai detto ancora nessuno. Quando glielo chiedono, lui, mente.

“Naruto” è una parola preziosissima per lui, non lo dice mai a sproposito ed è l’unico nome che, ha deciso, pronuncerà mai a voce alta. 

Ama urlarlo mentre viene, ama sentirsi riempire di qualunque cosa gli appartenga.

Vivere non è mai stato così bello.

  


  


**Author's Note:**

> Naruto e Sasuke : il mio primo amore. Non dico altro, se non che scrivere di loro è sempre qualcosa che viene dal cuore.
> 
> Qui l’elenco di dove potete trovarmi, se siete interessati ad  
> altre storie o scleri congiunti:  
>   
> EFP [[ here] ](https://efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=599358)  
> Wattpad [[ here]](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Dylanation)  
> Facebook [[ here ]](https://www.facebook.com/dylan.sephiro.7)  
> Instagram [[ here ]](https://instagram.com/dylanation_?igshid=t4c7ahqz2lx5)  
>   
> Grazie per il supporto!  
> 


End file.
